New Crossing
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: You left home, and had no plans on returning. This is a fresh start, a new chance at the life you always dreamed of. So here you are in a new town, far far away from where you originally lived, now it was time for you to explore and start getting familiar with this place.


Fresh Start

 **Author Notes: Holiday one shot week time! Big fun and I thought it was time to get in on some new genres, and to be frank the first thing to come to mind was Animal Crossing.**

 **Which is a series I do not own. Now I know there's a lot of them, but i've only played one, for the gamecube so don't mind me about the canonicity, especially since it's been a long time since I've played it. Also warning, it's a bit sad and has dark themes**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The start of the new year, and already things seemed to be taking a turn for the worst for her. For the last three years she had hoped, that by some miracle the pain would go away, that they would stop hurting her. That they would love her like they did when she was little.

When there was no problems. However that wasn't the case. It was clear from the malice in their eyes that they weren't ever going to stop. Her body was littered in bruises and scars.

At this point she didn't care where she went, so long as she was far, Far away from where she once lived. She had to get away, and so she did. With only the old worn clothes on her back she escaped, her new years resolution being the freedom and safety from her parents.

And with her own two hands she already found a promising start. Though it was brutally cold as she dragged her weary limbs off the train. A new town and that meant a new life, a second chance at living. **"You going to be ok kid?"** She could only nod at the elder train attendant as she waved goodbye.

Snow was softly falling down on her head as she explored the small humble looking town. It was beautiful how the falling snowflakes draped the silent night like a blanket. **"Well if it isn't a new face."**

She looked up to see a raccoon of some kind, she couldn't really tell with the dim light. Now that she was thinking about it what was this guy doing up so late in the night anyways? **"Um who are you sir?"** He smiles at her, yawning slightly.

 **"The names Tom Nook. I was just doing inventory in the shop when I heard you outside. Isn't it a bit late to be exploring?"** She could only sheepishly smile and apologize. He could only shrug off her apology. **"No harm done, may as well come in."**

It was then that the young girl comes in the Tom's store and share a cup of tea. **"So you don't have a house, no luggage, and just 1000 bells? Either you were desperate to leave or not used to the whole moving experience."** This certainly wasn't what was planned when she came to town.

Though it wasn't really her fault since her train had been so delayed. If it had gone one time as planned, then she would've made it here hours ago. He wasn't wrong about her desperation either. Though she didn't mention it, just took a sip of her drink while avoiding his gaze.

He could only star at her, giving a pitying glance at the white scars and painful looking bruises she was unable to conceal. Whatever reason she decided to come here just had to be a good one. It left him thinking, it was obvious she needed some help.

And frankly so did he, if being up so late to do paperwork wasn't enough of a hint. **"Tell you what, I got a lot of property and I got some vacant houses from when my relatives moved away. If you come work for me and do some errands, then I'll let you move into one of them."**

The way she looked at him was heartbreaking. Eyes that were so bright and full of hope, as if he had just given her the world. **"Do you really mean it sir?"** Tom could only nod and smile as she jumped for joy, thanking her lucky stars.

This was the chance she has been dreaming years for. Tears leaked from her eyes as she graciously thanked him, she couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Her fresh start was becoming a reality.

 **"Alrighty then. Let's go and check out those houses for you."** Eagerly she followed behind the tanuki shop owner. It didn't matter to her what she had to do. There was no way she was ever returning back to them. **"What's your name kiddo? I don't think I ever asked."**

The name she gives him isn't the one her parents gave, but one she herself chose for herself. There was no need to cling to any sort of past attachment, actually her real name never really fit her.

My name is_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the end

 **Author Notes: I will admit that this is a rather short one shot, but it was a bit hard writing it especially since it's been a really long time since I've played it. Still I am happy with what I have, obviously this is going to be edited and the like to make it longer and better.**

 **With that guys i'm ending it there, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you liked this and also check out some of the other holiday one shots. I thought i'd dabble in some new genres this year~ Tchao for now.**


End file.
